Redford Charter Township, Michigan
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1626960 |website = http://www.redfordtwp.com/ |footnotes = }} Redford Charter Township is a charter township in Wayne County in the U.S. state of Michigan and a suburb of Detroit. The population was 51,622 at the 2000 census. The township had initially been created as Richland Township by an act of the Michigan Territorial Legislature October 20, 1829, along with Lima Township out of Bucklin Township. The legislature overlooked legislation it had passed earlier on April 12, 1827, that prohibited the incorporation of any new township with the same name as any existing post office. Governor Lewis Cass returned the acts unapproved, citing a conflict under the law. The legislature thus had to substitute the names of Nankin Township and Pekin Township after the cities of Nanking and Peking in China. The name Pekin was changed to Redford in 1833. The name Redford was chosen because French fur trappers forded the River Rouge in the same area as Redford. Thus, the name Rouge-"Red"-Ford. Geography Redford Township, Michigan is a western suburb of Detroit. According to the United States Census Bureau, the township has a total area of 11.2 square miles (29.1 km²), all land. The upper River Rouge flows through the Lola Valley Park in the township. Demographics The U.S. Census Bureau has also defined Redford Township as a census-designated place (CDP) in the 2000 Census so that the community would appear on the list of places (like cities and villages) as well on the list of county subdivisions (like other townships). The final statistics for the township and the CDP are identical. In the 1950s and 1960s Redford Township's population approached 80,000 people making it the largest township in the world. As of the census of 2000, there were 51,622 people, 20,182 households, and 13,582 families residing in the township. The population density was 4,597.4 per square mile (1,774.8/km²). There were 20,605 housing units at an average density of 1,835.1 per square mile (708.4/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 87.98% White, 8.54% African American, 0.43% Native American, 0.76% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.57% from other races, and 1.70% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.02% of the population. There were 20,182 households out of which 31.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.4% were married couples living together, 12.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.7% were non-families. 27.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.12. In the township the population was spread out with 25.3% under the age of 18, 7.0% from 18 to 24, 34.0% from 25 to 44, 18.7% from 45 to 64, and 14.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 96.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.9 males. The median income for a household in the township was $49,522, and the median income for a family was $56,461. Males had a median income of $41,923 versus $29,987 for females. The per capita income for the township was $22,263. About 3.2% of families and 5.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.0% of those under age 18 and 5.2% of those age 65 or over. Education Schools The public schools are operated by the Redford Union School District and South Redford School District. Public high schools include: *Pearson Secondary Learning Center *Redford Union High School *Thurston High School Public middle schools include: *Pierce Middle School *Russel S. Hilbert Middle School Public elementary schools include: *Addams Elementary School *B. Beck Elementary School *Bulman Elementary School *Fisher Elementary School *Jefferson Elementary School *Keeler Elementary School *MacGowan Elementary School *Roosevelt Elementary School *Stuckey Elementary School *Vandenberg Elementary School Private schools include: *Hosanna-Tabor Lutheran School *St. Robert Bellarmine *St. Valentine School Cornerstone Schools formerly operated the PreK-8 Redford Campus in Redford Township."Contact Us." Cornerstone Schools. July 14, 2007. Retrieved on March 17, 2010. In 2009 Cornerstone Schools agreed to allow the Redford campuses to become a charter school."Cornerstone Schools spinning off two campuses as charter schools." Edutech. The Michigan FrontPage. September 2, 2009. Volume 8, Issue 70. Retrieved on March 17, 2010. Public library Redford Township Library is located on West Six Mile. The library service began in the 1920s, with the bookmobile providing service to the citizens of Redford Township."Library Information", Redford Township District Library, accessed September 21, 2009. The old Redford Township District Library operated from 1962 until August 23, 2004 when the library moved to a new building. In a $4.5 million project, the old library building was turned into an open-air market, amphitheater (the Redford Marquee) and public green space. The Redford Marquee opened in July 2008."Marquee market, amphitheater opens in downtown Redford", Jon Zemke, MetroMode, July 31, 2008. The library was facilitated by a $8.5 million community bond. The facility is based on a site that is being leased for $1 for 99 years."Redford Township will build bigger library", The Detroit News, November 19, 2002. The library's collection consists of 100,000 books and periodicals, 2,500 CDs, records, cassettes and other audio materials, in addition to 2,500 video items."Redford Township District Library", Online Highways Travel Guide, accessed September 21, 2009. References in popular culture *Folk musician and songwriter Sufjan Stevens' song "Redford (For Yia-Yia & Pappou)," which appeared on his 2003 album Michigan, mutely chronicles Stevens' childhood experiences in Redford Township, where his grandparents lived *Redford is sometimes referred to as "The Mini-Bike Capital of The U.S.A." This moniker is immortalized in a T-shirt designed by a long-time Redford resident. Twin towns - Sister Cities - Town Partnerships Redford is twinned with * St. Johann in Tirol, Austria * Gau-Algesheim, Germany References External links *Charter Township of Redford *Redford Union School District *South Redford Schools Category:Established in 1829 Category:Townships in Wayne County, Michigan Category:Charter townships in Michigan